The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical manual transmission automated (MTA) or a dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes a plurality of gear sets that are selectively engaged by a plurality of torque transmitting devices, such as, for example, dog clutches or synchronizers. The synchronizers are preferably hydraulically or pneumatically actuated by an actuator. The actuator generally includes a fork connected to the synchronizer, a shifting rail connected to the fork, and a piston or other actuator that contacts and actuates a member extending from the shifting rail. While useful for its intended purpose, there is room in the art for an improved synchronizer actuating system that reduces mechanical wear and minimizes the effects of the piston tilting relative to the member and that includes features that allow for efficient assembly of the system.